Someone Like You
by CodesWriter
Summary: Tras dos años en prisión, por un homicidio que no cometió, Richard Castle vuelve a su vida, a la que dejó 24 meses atrás. Herido. Una madre y una hija de cuatro años le esperan. La noticia del asesinato de su abogada, Johanna Beckett, provocará el inesperado encuentro con su hija, Kate. Ella, intentará salvarlo. Él, no se sentirá merecedor de su redención.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 001**

Un día se lo prometí. Ahora mismo no me acuerdo del momento exacto. Pero imagino que, a lo largo de estas páginas, lo recordaré y podré contároslo. Pero se lo prometí. De eso estoy seguro. Por eso estoy sentado. Comenzando con el primer párrafo. Lleno de miedo. Pavor, es la palabra que mejor lo describiría. Es nuestra historia. Desde el comienzo. Desde ese mismo instante en el que todo mi mundo cambió. Ese segundo en el que la vida se apiadó de mí y me puso en su camino. El destino fue sabio. Y perseverante.

Imagino que tendría que presentarme antes de continuar. Siempre he sido un poco vergonzoso para ello. Es más, cuando empecé en esto de escribir novelas, cambié mi apellido. En cierta forma, me ocultaba. No me exponía al 100%. Era el muro perfecto. Eso de lanzarse al vacío, escuchar las malas críticas directamente... Era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

El éxito me llegó demasiado pronto. Y con las buenas palabras llegaba al cielo. Pero con las malas, sentía que todo se hundía a mí alrededor. Así que sí, utilizar Castle como apellido me ayudó. Bueno, la historia es un poco larga. E imagino que a lo largo de las siguientes páginas, en algún momento, llegareis a odiar ese apellido. Yo, lo hice.

¿Por dónde empiezo? Ahora la respuesta más fácil en nuestra cabeza sería aquella de 'por el principio'. Pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que instante soy capaz de darle el símbolo eterno del comienzo de nuestro amor. Ese momento que se quedará grabado para ella. Porque me lo dijo. Me dijo que el libro sería el perfecto diario de mis pensamientos hacia el amor que creció entre ambos. De nuestra historia. De esta perfecta sincronía sin la que ya no podría vivir.

Johanna Beckett. Empezaré por ella. Porque de no ser por su fe inquebrantable en mí, aun seguiría en prisión. Creyó en mí cuando nadie lo hizo. No me acuerdo de la cantidad ingente de cartas que escribí a todos los abogados del país. Y cuando estaba a punto de perder cualquier esperanza, me avisaron que tenía una visita. Pensé que era mi madre. Pero no. Me equivoqué de lleno. Sentada frente a mí me aseguró que si era sincero con ella, conseguiría sacarme de aquellas rejas. Y le conté todo. Todo lo que era capaz de recordar de esa última noche.

Podría haberse ido. Decirme que no era creíble lo que le estaba contando. Pero su mirada fue tan intensa que juraría que me atravesó. Indagó en mi interior. Descubrió que era real. Que lo que le estaba explicando era lo que había ocurrido. Al menos lo que, conscientemente, recordaba. Me tendió la mano. Y me prometió que sería mi abogada.

* * *

Después llegaron interminables meses. Desesperación. Peleas. Datos incorrectos. Verdades a medias. Una historia en común. Un enemigo acechándonos a los dos. Hasta una despedida que no llegué a comprender y con la que me hundí, creyendo que era mi fin.

- Rick... - la vi titubear desde antes de que la verja me dejase entrar a la sala de encuentros.

- Hola Johanna. Pensé que nos veríamos dentro de dos días. - realmente me preocupé. Su rostro no era, para nada, el de ella. En aquel instante no supe descifrar lo que ví. Ahora sí que puedo. Miedo.

- Rick, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Lo único que te pido es que me escuches. Que firmes la documentación que llegará a tus manos mañana. Y el viernes, saldrás de aquí. - movía sus manos a la velocidad del rayo. Y pequeños resplandores me advirtieron que estaba sudando. Nunca lo hacía.

- Pero Johanna... ¿salir de aquí? Me dijiste...

- No importa lo que te dije. Estarás en la calle. Abrirán la investigación. Volverán a analizar cada prueba. Desde que salgas hasta que... - se quedó callada. Miré hacia la dirección de su mirada. Un hombre le hacía señas.

- Johanna... ¿qué está pasando?

- Búscala, Rick. Busca a mi hija. - me dijo nerviosa. Casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿A tu hija?

- Ella te ayudará. Se ha empeñado en ser policía, como su abuelo. A mí me horrorizó la idea, pero Jim me ha dicho que es buena, realmente buena. Los compañeros la tienen en alta estima.

- Pero...

- Kate. Se llama Kate. Recuérdalo. Kate Beckett. Ella será tu salvación, Rick. Desde este viernes, hasta que todo se pueda volver a desmoronar, tienes cuatro semanas para dar con ella, para hacerte su amigo, para que te ayude.

- No me hagas esto... - supliqué cuando la vi levantarse e intentar alejarse de mí - ¡No te puedes ir así! ¡No entiendo nada! - grité desesperado. Me agarré a su brazo como si estuviese a punto de caer por un precipicio.

- El viernes, Rick. El viernes llega tu oportunidad. Sal. Busca a Kate. Y cuídala. Prométeme que la cuidarás, porque yo no podré. - susurró a la vez que posó una de sus manos encima de la mía. Lo hizo con tanta ternura que mi voz salió sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Lo prometo.

* * *

La siguiente noticia que tuve de ella es que había aparecido asesinada. De una puñalada. En uno de los callejones con peor fama de la ciudad. Sola. De madrugada. Sin nadie a quien acudir. Sin pruebas. Ni rastro. Recuerdo el frió de la celda. El vacío que sentí. El tembleque. Esa tiritona que solo nace cuando tienes tanto miedo que eres incapaz de respirar. Seguro de que ya nada tiene sentido. Que todas tus esperanzas han terminado. Esa clase de temblor que llega acompañado de las náuseas. Cuando el estómago da un vuelco. Y el terror es lo único que queda en tu mirada.

Me escondí en el rincón de mi celda. Aferrándome a mis piernas. Abrazándome. Sin consuelo. No recuerdo como llegué a la cama. A ese colchón. Esa manta que tan poco efecto hacía en las noches de invierno. Lo único que tengo claro es que cuando abrieron aquellos barrotes, mis amigos más fieles en aquellos dos últimos años, estaba echado. Perdido.

Sin más, dos de los policías, me levantaron. Me acompañaron por aquellos pasillos. Sé que escuché las palabras que pensé que no escucharía jamás. Estaba libre. Me dieron mis pertenencias. Diez minutos para cambiarme de ropa y me echaron de allí como un perro. En mis bolsillos, el dinero justo para poder llegar a casa. Abrazar a mi madre. Llorar junto a ella. Y hundirme en la más profunda desesperación cuando mi hija, con sus cuatro años, no me reconoció y salió huyendo a su habitación.

- Me tiene miedo... - suspiré desconsoladamente, dejándome caer en el sofá.

- Hijo, lleva dos años sin verte. Dale tiempo. En unos días, se tirará a tus brazos. - se sentó a mi lado, acariciando mi espalda, como cuando llegaba de clase después de un día horroroso.

- ¿Y si no lo hace? - poco convencido de su consuelo.

- ¿Cómo has salido? ¿Cómo ha pasado? Ayer me enteré de lo de tu abogada... Perdí toda esperanza... - me volvió a abrazar emocionada.

- No lo sé. Vino un día antes. Me dijo que el viernes me liberarían. Me dijo cosas sin sentido. Y se fue. - entrelacé mis manos para evitar seguir mirándolas. Mi tembleque me ponía de los nervios.

- Hijo, ¿estás bien? - ella también fue consciente de ello. El movimiento de mis era demasiado evidente.

- Solo necesito descansar. - mentí.

- Está bien. - se levantó, señalando mi despacho - Tu habitación está igual que cuando...

- Gracias, madre. - la abracé de nuevo y me escondí. Porque entrar en mi guarida era lo único que, por un rato, me calmaría de forma superficial.

La diferencia de colchón resultó abismal. Cerré los ojos y pensé en la capacidad del ser humano por acostumbrarse a las decisiones del destino. Porque por muy duras que sean, de alguna forma u otra, siempre terminamos soportando. Y los dos años en un colchón, de un centímetro de grosor, era de los pocos buenos recuerdos, de aquel recinto de delincuencia.

Abrí una pequeña caja que no reconocí. Estaba entre las cosas que me habían entregado como objetos personales. Una foto. Una chica de ojos verdosos. Pelo castaño. En su parte trasera, su nombre. Katherine Beckett. Y el recordatorio de Johanna de ir a buscarla. Sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos, que me encandilaron desde ese primer momento, leí una nota, firmada por su madre. En ella me especificaba los datos del inspector Javier Espósito. Con su teléfono y su dirección. Alguien en quien confiar. Y que estaría esperándome. Para terminar, una sencilla frase: '_El sobre amarillo no lo abras. Entrégaselo a mi hija. Cuídala. Recuerda que me lo prometiste. Lucha por recuperar la vida que te arrebataron_.'


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 002**

El frío de la noche atravesaba mi interior. Cada inspiración daba paso a la sensación de mil cuchillos clavándose en mis pulmones. En Nueva York, el invierno es insoportable, sobre todo de madrugada. Justo el momento en el que, por aquella época, salía a la calle. Cuando no había nadie. Cuando ninguna sombra del pasado podía apuntarme. Ni escuchar, en susurros, mi nombre.

Caminaba contando los pasos. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Para no pensar. Para no dejar espacio a los fantasmas. Hacía 15 días que había salido de prisión e intentaba acostumbrarme. Poco a poco. Hora a hora. 2 años. 730 días entre rejas. Un asesinato no cometido. Una hija arrebatada de mis brazos. Una sentencia con pruebas falsas. Y el autor de novelas de misterio del momento, fue encarcelado. Mi realidad superó la ficción.

Intentaba acostumbrarme. Volver a mi vida. Era imposible. La prensa estaba en el portal durante todo el día. Y de madrugada, me tocaba salir por la puerta del garaje, para poder pasear. La noticia había corrido como la pólvora. 'El novelista Richard Castle sale de prisión ante nuevas pruebas que confirman su inocencia'. Todos deseaban las primeras declaraciones. Mientras, yo, solo quería olvidar aquellos dos últimos años. Aquellas noches en la oscuridad. Aquel maldito olor a humedad. Los barrotes de la celda. El chirrido de puertas abriendo y cerrando. El tintineo de los guardias de seguridad. Imágenes y más imágenes imborrables. Destellos de recuerdos, que volvían en eternas pesadillas.

Seguí caminando. Un poco más. Una par de metros más. Solo uno más y volvería. A casa. Junto a mi madre. Y mi hija. Las dos únicas constantes en mi vida. Alexis. Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ganarme su confianza. Su cariño. Mi madre se había quedado con ella al entrar en prisión. Con apenas dos años. Ahora, tenía cuatro. Había crecido tanto que, cuando la vi, sentí que había perdido media vida, sin estar presente en cada uno de sus días.

15 días a mis espaldas. Y aún no había acudido a visitar ni a Espósito, ni a Kate. Si Johanna hubiese podido levantar la cabeza, me hubiese golpeado por estúpido. Pero el temor, de salir a plena luz del día, pudo conmigo.

* * *

No me fijé. Estaba tan concentrado en el suelo. En no levantar la cabeza que no vi la luz. Ese fogonazo que se acercaba hasta mí. Con mis manos escondidas en los bolsillos, cualquiera que me viese, creería que era un auténtico delincuente.

Un frenazo. Un golpe. Duro. Profundo. Seco. En mi costado izquierdo. Caí. Mi cara chocó contra el suelo. Enseguida noté restos de sangre llegando a mi boca. Unos tacones se plantaron ante mis ojos. Como pude alcé mi rostro. Mi mirada, borrosa, vio la silueta de una mujer. Apreté mis párpados. Volví a abrirlos. Unos ojos verdes me miraron exhaustivamente. Unos ojos que ya había visto antes. El destino decidió tomar las riendas de mi vida.

- ¿Está bien? - se agachó a mi lado, preocupada - No lo he visto. Desde hace semanas esta calle ha sufrido algo de vandalismo callejero y las farolas...

- Es...estoy bien. - me incorporé como pude, ajustando mi gorro de lana en mi cabeza, intentando ocultar mi rostro todo lo posible - No se preocupe. Todo está bien. - me sacudí un poco.

Cerré los ojos. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió cuando su mano se posó en mi mejilla. Me acarició con tanta ternura que sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban. Intenté negarme a ello. A sentir esa caricia familiar. Como si llevase toda mi vida esperando por ella. Como si fuese mi salvación. Mi perdón. Mi esperanza.

- Estás sangrando. - intentó quitarme el gorro, pero, se lo impedí.

- Ya se lo he dicho, no se preocupe. Siga su camino. Yo seguiré el mío. - soné más brusco de lo que, realmente, quise. No quería sentir lo que ella provocaba en mí.

- Lo siento. - se disculpó, dándose media vuelta.

Caminé un par de pasos más, tras cruzar la carretera. Sentí un pequeño mareo y tuve que apoyarme en la pared. Mi espalda chocó contra ella. Me dejé caer. El dolor de cabeza que comenzó fue una tortura. Una tortura de recuerdos. De aquella madrugada en la cárcel. De aquella paliza. De aquellos golpes. Las heridas que mi cráneo sufrió.

No oí el motor de su coche. Ni sus pisadas. Ni siquiera esa pequeña sombra que se cierne alrededor de uno cuando se está cerca. Lo único que soy capaz de rememorar es el dulce toque de sus manos sobre mi piel. La tibieza de su voz. - Tengo que llevarte a urgencias. - pronunció como si fuese la caricia que estaba buscando desde que había salido de la cárcel.

- No, por favor... A un hospital no. - supliqué.

- Pero...

- A mí casa. Estaré bien. - intenté convencerla. Ahora sé, que vio tanta desesperación en mis ojos, que no pudo negarse a ello.

* * *

Me ayudó a subirme a su coche y fui guiándola. ¿Cómo enfrentar la situación? Esa era la pregunta que rondó por mi cabeza durante todo el trayecto. Era el momento exacto que la vida me prestaba para decirle quien era. Para entregarle aquella carta. Si no era capaz de aprovecharlo, después, sería complicado volver atrás.

- Es justo en aquel portal pero, ¿podrías ir por la parte trasera? - pregunté sin ser capaz de cruzar las miradas. Como si hacerlo me hiciese daño.

- Claro.

- Simplemente, en el siguiente cruce giras a la derecha y en la primera calle, de nuevo, derecha. Es la última entrada de garaje.

- ¿Entras y sales por ahí sin coche?

- Soy un poco especial. - no supe que otra cosa contestar.

- Para ser un poco especial no vives en un mal vecindario. - inquirió.

Intenté no pronunciar ninguna palabra más hasta llegar al sitio indicado. Y, aunque me costó, lo logré. Frenó. Me miró. - Gracias. - pronuncié cuando abrí la puerta para salir.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

- No, lo tengo todo controlado. Antes ha sido solo un pequeño mareo. - mentí. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas.

Y claro, normalmente, cuando uno miente, lo terminan pillando. Tuve que agarrarme a la puerta del coche para no caerme. De nuevo, apareció a mi lado, sujetándome.

- Aunque no quieras, te acompañaré. - me dijo con seguridad. A mí me entró pavor. Porque hasta ahora, había ocultado mi rostro. La oscuridad de la noche me lo había permitido. Pero al llegar a casa, todo sería distinto.

- Puedo...

- Madre mía, qué cabezón eres... Mira, no tengo el día para tonterías. Subo contigo y cuando te vea echado en tu sofá, me voy. Prometido. - me sujetó con más fuerza de lo que a simple vista se podía observar. Cerró el coche y caminamos hasta la entrada del garaje. - ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios entras y sales por aquí? Voy a pensar que eres un delincuente.

- Hasta hace 15 días lo era. - susurré, exhausto por mi dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Cómo dices? - se alteró.

- No grites, por favor... - me toqué la cabeza con una de mis manos para intentar calmar el bombeo de mis venas.

- Aclárame la última frase. - siguió firme, frenando en seco.

- Subamos. Por favor. Necesito echarme. Y te lo cuento. - busqué su mirada y vi incredulidad en ella - Te lo prometo. - Y confió.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 003**

Los nervios me traicionaron al llegar a la puerta del loft. Las llaves estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo. Pero ella lo evitó. Me las tendió. Intenté no tocar su piel. Alejarme de esa sensación de bienestar que provocaba en mí. Aferré las 4 llaves con fuerza. Y tras varios intentos, conseguí abrir aquella maldita puerta que se resistió hasta lo imposible.

- Vaya... - pronunció según entró - ¿Eres estafador o algo similar? - se giró sobre sí misma mirando alrededor del salón y la cocina - Conozco a bastantes delincuentes y la mayoría no viven así. - me traspasó con la mirada. Lo noté. Aunque seguía incapaz de mirarla.

- ¿Puedes ir un momento a mi habitación? - pregunté antes de dejarme caer en el sofá.

- ¿Perdona? - la ironía rasgó su voz.

- Hace quince días que tendría que haber preguntado por ti. Pero no tenía muchas ganas de dar explicaciones. Hay una caja en una de las mesillas. Si la traes, todo tendrá sentido. - toqué la herida de mi frente. Escocía de forma increíble. La sangre se había secado. Cogí el extremo del gorro y tapé hasta mis ojos, queriendo envolverme junto a la nada. El abismo.

- Aquí está. - escuché su voz a los pocos minutos.

Llegó el momento. Quité mi gorro. Un escalofrío me reventó por dentro. Alcé mi mirada. La pequeña caja y el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había en mi baño, cayeron de sus manos. Se quedó inmóvil. Quieta. En silencio. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos.

- Eres tú... - no pudo pronunciar nada más. Hecha una furia, comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

No sé cómo la alcancé. Apenas tenía fuerzas para ello. Pero lo hice. Logré aferrarme a su antebrazo. Frené su paso. Pero no se giró. - ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! - sacó con ira de su interior.

- Necesito que me escuches... - apenas me quedaba aliento. El dolor estaba convirtiéndose en algo insoportable. Llegó la oscuridad. Me derrumbé. Caí a sus pies.

* * *

No recuerdo nada más. Solo que abrí los ojos. En mi cama. La busqué con la mirada. No la encontré. Sentí el vacío más absoluto. Como si me hubiesen clavado un puñal en el mismo centro del corazón. Palpé mi cabeza. La tenía vendada. El dolor seguía. Pero era mucho menos intenso. Como si me hubiesen concedido una tregua.

Me incorporé como pude. Aun, a ciertas horas del día, los restos de ciertos golpes, pasaban factura. Me estremecí cuando la cicatriz de mi costado me dio un pequeño tirón. Miré el reloj. Las 7 de la mañana. Salí hacia mi despacho y me quedé paralizado.

Durante varios segundos, tengo la seguridad que, dejé de respirar por completo. Frente a la ventada, Kate, se volvió al escuchar como arrastraba los pies. En su mano, la carta de su madre.

- Vaya, el bello durmiente. - su ironía dolió menos que pensar que se había ido.

- Pensé que...

- La curiosidad me pudo... Y ahora, dime lo que tengas que decirme antes de olvidarme de este encuentro tan desafortunado.

- Verás... Yo...

- No hace falta que te presentes, porque te conozco perfectamente. Me ha costado hacerlo pero, cuando he visto tu cara...

- Puedo entender tu rabia.

- ¡No! ¡No te permito que intentes ponerte en mi lugar! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que siento! ¡Ni la más remota idea!

- Escúchame...

- ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué lo sientes?

- Lo siento...

- ¿Sabes cómo la mataron? ¿Te informaron bien?

- Sí. - asentí, sentándome en uno de los pequeños sofás.

- No sé en qué estás metido, ni como convenciste a mi madre para defenderte pero, escúchame bien... - se acercó hasta a mí con un tremendo odio en sus ojos - Jamás... Jamás podré perdonarte. - Frío. Un inmenso frío recorrió mi cuerpo. Nunca había sentido algo igual. Como si mi alma se hubiese congelado de forma instantánea.

- No sé qué pasó. - dije con la más absoluta sinceridad.

- Ya... - escupió con arrogancia.

- Mira, yo... No sé quién mató a mi ex mujer. Pero no fui. Cuando me metieron en la cárcel escribí a todos los abogados del mundo. Ella me respondió. Confió en mí. Y dos días antes de salir de prisión vino a verme...

- ¿Fue a verte dos días antes? - preguntó con recelo.

- Sí. Me dijo que en dos días saldría de allí. Que lo había conseguido. No me dijo cómo. Lo que recuerdo es que me dio esa caja. Me dijo que fuese a buscarte. Que tú me ayudarías. Porque esta excarcelación... No era del todo fiable... Algo volvería a ocurrir...

- ¿Ayudarte? ¿De verdad? - cogió la carta de su madre y ante mis ojos, la rompió en mil pedazos, tirando, cada uno de sus trozos, sobre mis pies. Todo estaba perdido. - Ni por todo el oro del mundo te ayudaría. Si no fuese por ti, mi madre seguiría viva.

- ¡Eso no lo sabes! - me incorporé, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella. Noté su aliento. El ritmo de su corazón - Había algo más. Hay algo más que no me dijo. Algo pasa. Ella lo sabía... - Kate se dio la vuelta pero se lo impedí. Le obligué a mirarme -

Pensé que tú, al leer esa carta, sabrías qué pasaba. Pensé que podrías ayudarme... - tocó mi mano. Ardí. Sentí un calor inmenso recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Un deseo irrefrenable, de acariciar sus labios, invadió mi ser. Y, de pronto, dolor. Me giró, retorciendo mi brazo. Se apoyó en mi espalda, acercando sus labios a mi oído.

- Por mí, puedes volver al mismísimo infierno, del que no deberías haber salido. - cada una de aquellas palabras brotaron desde el más profundo de los odios. Desapareció de mi casa sin darme tiempo a nada más.

* * *

Aquel día volví a esconderme a mi habitación. Mi madre intentó hablar conmigo en varias ocasiones pero, finalmente, desistió. Sin fuerzas ni ánimos para enfrentarme a un nuevo rechazo por parte de mi hija, permanecí enclaustrado. Llegó la noche. Volví a escabullirme. Confiado, salí por las calles, buscando un resquicio de paz. Pero, para mí desgracia, no conseguí librarme de todos los periodistas. Un par de ellos aparecieron como de la nada, montados en una moto, con sus cámaras al hombro. Eché a correr.

Mis piernas eran incapaces de correr más. La recta que perfilaron mis ojos era eterna. Ni un maldito escondite donde resguardarme. Por arte de magia, una bocacalle se abrió a mi izquierda y giré. Con tan mala suerte que caí en mi propia trampa. A los pocos metros, no había salida. La desesperación me invadió. Giré en todas las direcciones posibles buscando una alternativa.

El foco de la moto me cegó. Se fue acercando lentamente. Como si fuese una burla. Como si estuviesen entreteniéndose con mi agonía. Y aquel otro foco, el de la cámara, se encendió. Cerré mis ojos. El ruido de un segundo motor llamó mi atención. Se fue acercando a mucha más velocidad. Para cuando quise reaccionar una segunda moto estaba a mi lado. Un brazo invitándome a subirme. Ahí no había cámara. Una única persona. Completamente de negro.

A veces, actuamos por impulsos. En aquel momento lo hice. Me abracé a aquella ayuda que llegó a mí de la nada. Subí a la parte trasera e inmediatamente salimos de allí. Huyendo. Ni siquiera fui consciente de las diferentes direcciones que tomamos para despistar a los periodistas. En un momento dado, frenó en seco. A punto estuve de caer. No reconocí la calle. Era una parte residencial en las afueras de la ciudad. Ante mí se erguía una pequeña pero elegante casa. Entramos a su garaje. Cuando me planté ante aquella persona desconocida no imaginé para nada el rostro que allí se escondía.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 004**

Mil preguntas invadieron mi cabeza. Era ella. Ella había sido quien me había rescatado. Quien había acudido a por mí. La misma que el día anterior me había deseado la peor de las suertes. Y como un perro herido, que busca consuelo y afecto, la abracé. La estreché contra mí. Como el náufrago en el mar. Aferrándome a la vida. Cuando recobré la cordura, me solté de ella.

- Mi madre me conoce demasiado bien. - me dijo sin preguntarle nada - Tengo unas cuantas cartas escritas de más, repartidas por casa, especificándome que te ayude. - aquella sinceridad le honró.

- Gracias... - susurré agradecido.

- No me las des a mí. Dáselas a mi madre. No entiendo qué vio en ti. Porque te miro, y te miro, y no encuentro ningún tipo de encanto. Solo problemas.

Asentí por inercia. Lo hice porque, inconscientemente, asumí que tenía razón. Era un saco de problemas inmenso. Una carga insoportable. Yo, en su lugar, me hubiese rechazado de pleno. Tuve la opción de salir de allí. Alejarme. Buscar otras alternativas. Pero fui egoísta. Me quedé. La necesitada. Esa era la única realidad.

- Tengo que encontrar a un tal Javier Espósito.

- Sé quién es.

- Me lo dejó por escrito.

- Mi madre todo lo dejaba por escrito. Decía que así era imposible que se te olvidasen las cosas.

- Buena estrategia.

- Pasemos a casa. No creo que lleguen hasta aquí. Juraría que los he dejado atrás casi desde el inicio de la huida.

- No imaginé que eras tú. - le confié.

- Supongo... - se encogió de hombros quitando importancia a mis palabras. Era fría como un témpano.

Llegamos hasta el salón de su casa. - Mi padre no está. - me explicó - Sino sería imposible que estuviésemos aquí. Si yo no quiero ni verte, imagínate él.

- Entiendo que penséis que soy el responsable de su muerte pero, te aseguro, que no sé cómo hemos llegado hasta ese punto.

- Te voy a ser sincera, no te creo. Pero tengo que escucharte porque eso es lo primero que me ha pedido mi madre. Así que, habla y veremos cómo evoluciona todo.

Respiré profundamente. Me pareció que, aquella oportunidad, era mi última carta. - Me separé de Meredith al año de casarnos. Poco después de que mi hija Alexis naciese. Me quedé con la custodia. Ella tenía otra vida en mente. Estipulamos unas visitas. Nunca las cumplía. Se fue a vivir a Los Ángeles. Todo se complicó aún más. Si antes cumplía poco con lo estipulado, tras su traslado, mucho menos. En uno de sus viajes, quedamos en su hotel. Llegué hacia las 9 de la noche. Lo que recuerdo es que discutimos, fuertemente. Ella me gritó. Yo le grité. - me senté en uno de los sillones - Al respirar, comencé a sentir que algo me quemaba y me picaba a la velocidad que el oxígeno llegaba a mis pulmones. Luego todo se volvió negro. - me callé a la espera de recibir cualquier tipo de feedback.

- Sigue. - fue su escueta respuesta.

- Desperté en la cama de su habitación. Con las manos y la ropa manchadas de sangre. Ella estaba a mi lado con varias puñaladas y el cuchillo aun traspasando su carne. Antes de poder hacer nada, tumbaron la puerta de la habitación y me rodearon varios policías armados.

- ¿La mataste en sueños? - preguntó con su ironía afilada.

- Por si no eres capaz de leer entre líneas... - me levanté enfrentándola - ¡Yo no la maté! - alcé la voz.

- ¡A mí no me grites! Deberías darme las gracias por estar escuchándote. - se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

- Esto es una estupidez... - me giré para salir de allí.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A mí casa.

- No te puedes ir.

- ¿Ahora quieres que me quede?

- Por mí te puedes ir...

- Ya lo sé. Al mismísimo infierno. - terminé por ella.

- No sé cómo demonios han sabido donde vivo. - pronunció sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Los periodistas? - pregunté asustado.

- Sí. No tiene sentido. Sube a la primera planta. A la habitación de enfrente según terminas las escaleras. Date prisa. - me apresuró.

* * *

Subí los escalones y me metí en aquella habitación. Era amplia. Meticulosamente ordenada. Me senté en el suelo. Apoyando mi espalda en la estructura de la cama. Esperé. Por ella. Y sentí una extraña paz. Con esa sensación de estar en el sitio indicado.

- No volverán. - dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Enseñé mi placa. - como si fuese algo obvio.

- Necesito encontrar a Javier Espósito.

- Trabaja conmigo.

- ¿Crees que podrías concretar una cita con él?

- Lo veo un poco complicado.

- ¿Por qué?

- No creo que suela quedar de madrugada. Y tú eres como los búhos.

- Podría hacer una excepción.

- ¿Siempre haces lo que te dice mi madre?

- Sí. Aprendí a hacerle caso desde el día que la conocí.

- ¿Por qué tomó la decisión de defenderte?

- Porque creyó en mí.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo?

- Me hizo mirarle a los ojos y relatarle minuto a minuto todo aquello que recordaba.

- Ya... su técnica... su máquina de la verdad...

- Sí, algo así me soltó.

- Mira, Richard...

- Rick...

- No, no somos amigos. - sentenció con vehemencia - Mi madre era alguien especial. Creía en misiones imposibles. La tuya era una de ellas. Pero yo no soy así. No soy como ella. Esa semana, antes de morir, me hizo prometerle que seguiría unas indicaciones que llegarían en formato de carta. Creí que era uno de sus juegos ante la llegada de mi cumpleaños. Se lo prometí. Y cumplo mi palabra. Así que, trabajaremos conjuntamente.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Mi padre estará fuera de casa durante dos meses. Se ha ido a su cabaña. Por lo que, tanto tú hija como tú, os mudaréis aquí. Hay que alejarte de los focos de los periodistas. Esta urbanización está bastante aislada y hay una entrada por la que, si el de seguridad trabaja como tiene que trabajar, no pasa nadie que no viva aquí. Lo de esta noche no se repetirá más.

- Pero mi madre...

- Tú madre tendrá que seguir viviendo allí, haciendo su vida de forma habitual. Durante estos dos meses, yo me acercaré a buscarla para que os podáis ver.

- No sé... No quiero ser una carga para tí.

- Mira, estoy haciendo esto, porque es lo que mi madre dejó indicado en sus inumerables notas y cartas. No por gusto. Si en esos dos meses no encontramos esa verdad que tanto desea mi madre, nos olvidaremos de habernos conocido.

- ¿Y si lo resolvemos?

- Entonces, tú quedarás libre de toda sospecha. Podrás volver a tu vida, con la cabeza alta. Sin que nadie pueda juzgarte ni acusarte.

- Podremos ser amigos...

- No. Tú y yo nunca podremos ser amigos. Porque nunca podré olvidar que mi madre murió por intentar salvarte. - salió de la habitación dejándome KO.

* * *

Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar y bajé tras ella. - Kate... - intenté frenarla.

- Richard, esto lo hago por la promesa que le hice. Porque soy incapaz de fallarle. Solo por eso. Y debes tenerlo en mente siempre. Quizá, haya días que esté más amable contigo, pero eso no significará nada. No puedo estar todo el tiempo con las espadas en alza. Tenlo en cuenta.

- Quizá tu madre murió por otra cosa...

- No lo creo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Da igual las dudas que quieras sembrar en mí. Además, ¿qué te importa ser mi amigo o no?

- No lo sé. Pero me importa.

- No tenemos espacio para amistades ni sentimentalismos. Ahora vamos a tu casa. Cogemos las cosas necesarias y volvemos. - vi como apretaba las llaves del coche como si quisiera romperlas. Incluso a mí me hizo daño.

- Mi hija huye de mí. - solté sin saber el motivo.

- Estupendo. Más facilidades. - se quejó - ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Cuatro.

- Toma esto como la oportunidad de acercarte a ella.

- Pero...

- Facilítame algo las cosas, ¿sí? Es una niña. No será tan complicado. - caminó hacia el garaje. Yo, detrás.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 005**

Di tantas vueltas alrededor de mi habitación que llegué a marearme. La maleta se llenó por completo y, aun así, la sensación de estar olvidándome algo permaneció en mí. Al caminar, con las ruedas rasgando la madera, tuve un contraste de sensaciones. Por un lado, esa sensación de abismo, de lo nuevo, de esa última ocasión para dejar de caer al vacío. Por otro, de estar haciendo justo lo que Johanna Beckett había deseado. Lo correcto.

Mi madre mi miró con cierto desasosiego y comprendí que se refería a Alexis. Tuve que sacar valor de donde ya no había nada y subir a por ella. Sentada en el centro de su cama, con sus bracitos cruzados, se mostró muy enfadada.

- Alexis, tenemos que irnos. - era incapaz de comunicarme mejor con mi hija.

- No.

- Sé que es difícil de entender pero lo pasaremos bien. - me senté a su lado.

- No.

- Por favor... No sé muy bien qué hacer... He estado mucho tiempo fuera, pero eres mi pequeña y te adoro. Y necesito que vengas conmigo. - le tendí la mano.

- No te conozco. - frunció el entrecejo sin dejar de mirar mi mano. Lo que me indicó que aún había una oportunidad.

- Me llamo Rick. Tengo una hija de cuatro años. Cuando nació, era muy blanquita, así como la leche. Y tenía una pelusilla en la cabeza con un tono rojizo.

- ¿Así como yo?

- Sí, así como tú. Con unos ojos azules tan inmensos como el mar.

- ¡Esa soy yo!

- Sí, esa eres tú. - sonreí - Y cuando eras así, pequeñita, con un añito, nos disfrazamos los dos de calabaza. - saqué mi cartera y le mostré aquella foto. Aquel recuerdo.

- ¡Ala! ¡Tú y yo de calabaza! - sonrió.

- Hmmm... Calabaza... - acaricié su cabecita - Sé que ahora mismo no me reconoces pero estuve contigo desde que naciste.

- ¿Me cuentas más cosas? - ví el cielo abierto.

- Te prometo que si te vienes conmigo estos días, cada noche, antes de dormir, te contaré una historia nueva de 'Las aventuras de Calabaza y su papá'.

- Yo soy Calazaba.

- Eso es, cariño.

- ¡Vale! - nada de lo que había pasado tenía sentido, así por sí solo, pero lo había conseguido. Mi hija, aceptó venirse conmigo.

* * *

Recuerdo perfectamente la imagen de Kate cuando nos vio bajar. Aquella fachada de frialdad desapareció el tiempo necesario, para darme cuenta que, tras su capa de dureza, había ternura.

- ¿Ya estáis? - y su ternura desapareció con la brusquedad de su voz.

- Sí. - asentí, mirando a mi madre que había aceptado todo de forma serena y siendo consciente de todas las indicaciones que Kate le fue dejando por escrito.

- No podemos perder más tiempo.

- Tengo sueño. - bostezó mi hija.

- Cógela. Yo llevaré las maletas. - sentenció Kate. Hice todo lo que me dijo.

* * *

Llegamos a su casa sin cruzar palabra. Alexis se quedó dormida entre mis brazos. Dos años después, mi hija, volvió a sentirse segura conmigo. Así que el silencio de Kate no hizo tanto daño como en otras ocasiones. Seguí sus pasos por la casa, hasta la primera planta.

- Tendréis que compartir habitación. - abrió una de las puertas. Entramos. - Hay espacio suficiente en el armario para los dos. Sino, buscaríamos alguna solución.

- Gracias. - dejé a Alexis en medio de la cama, tapándola con una manta que estaba a los pies de la cama - Esto que estás haciendo por nosotros... - se giró fulminándome con su mirada - Lo sé, es por obligación pero, aun así, gracias.

- Ya... Descansar un rato. Iré a trabajar ya. Llegaré a medio día. Hay comida en la nevera. ¿Sabes cocinar?

- Sí.

- Me alegro. No pretendo cocinar para ti.

- Lo imagino.

- Bien. Compartimos piso. Eso es todo.

- Ya...

- Luego nos vemos.

- ¿No has dormido poco?

- Mi madre ha muerto. No necesito que la reemplaces. Sé cuidarme. - cerró la puerta de la habitación, desapareciendo.

* * *

Giré sobre mis pies. Miré a mi hija. Dormía plácidamente. Un espejo, a mi lado, derecho, me obligó a mirarme. Mis ojeras rozaban el suelo. Me quité mi gorro. La herida de la frente estaba curándose. Giré mi cabeza. Comprobé que las dos calvas de mis cicatrices seguían firmes. En su misma posición. Era imposible olvidarse de ellas. Ambas heridas habían sensibilizado mi piel. Por eso, las resguardaba con mi gorro. Sobre todo en invierno. Cuando el frío golpeaba en ellas y el quemazón conseguía provocarme dolores de cabeza.

Comprobé que, por suerte, aquella habitación tenía un baño incorporado. Lo agradecí enormemente. Tener que salir a mitad del pasillo y tropezarme con Kate no sería una de las mejores experiencias diarias. En pocas horas, me había dejado claro que no me quería en su vida para nada. Ni siquiera confiaba en poder aguantar esos dos meses estipulados por su madre.

Me di una ducha rápido y me acosté junto a mi hija.

Me desperté al sentir que alguien me miraba fijamente. Mi hija. Sentada. Con su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y sus bracitos cruzados. - Duermes mucho. - soltó como algo evidente y que le molestaba bastante.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo así?

- Sí.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vale! - dije incorporándome - ¿Tienes hambre?

- Mucho. - asintió aún con su entrecejo fruncido.

- ¡Vamos a comer! - me incorporé y cogiéndola entre mis brazos bajamos a la cocina.

* * *

Me peleé con la sartén, el cuchillo, el fuego, varios productos de la nevera... Un caos. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin cocinar que en pocos minutos, aquel espacio de la casa, pareció un campo de batalla. Eso sí, al menos Alexis, sonreía.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- ¡Tienes harina en la cabeza! - rio abiertamente. Me sacudí y su risa aumentó.

- En la cabeza y por media cocina. - Kate entró enfadada.

- Lo siento...

- ¿Es que no sabes cocinar sin liarla tanto?

- Llevo un tiempo desentrenado pero va por muy buen camino. - intenté dejar pasar su mal humor.

- ¿Crees que podré cocinarme algo?

- Puedes comer de lo nuestro.

- No, gracias.

- ¿No quieres compartir con nosotros? - preguntó Alexis con cierta incomprensión.

- No... No es eso... - por primera vez vi titubear a la mujer de hierro - Es que soy un poco especial para comer.

- Esto va a estar bueno. Es algo que me gusta a mi mucho. - le explicó, intentando ofrecerle cierta confianza.

- Gracias. - asintió Kate, mirándome y se sentó al lado de Alexis - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí. Él más.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Casi me muero de hambre.

- Podrías haberle dado un mordisco... - bromeó. Alexis sonrió.

- Me llamo Alexis.

- Hola Alexis. Yo soy Kate. - le estrechó la mano. Quizá fue en ese preciso instante cuando las cosas cambiaron entre ellas. Quizá fue ahí cuando todo dio un giro inesperado. Eso que llaman punto de giro cuando la historia da un vuelvo, se reinventa y comienza desde una perspectiva diferente. Puede que justo, en el momento en el que sus manos se tropezaron la confianza traspasara a ambas. Siempre que, ahora, se lo pregunto a Kate, me contesta lo mismo. 'Nunca lo sabrás'. Y yo le sonrió, como un completo idiota y la abrazo. Pero eso es otra historia. Otro punto del camino y nos queda mucho por delante.

* * *

Comimos los tres juntos. Y después, como no, me tocó arreglar todo el desastre creado. Justo cuando estaba terminando, llamaron a la puerta. Me sobresalté. Kate, a posta, pasó por alto avisarme de las visitas que tendríamos aquella tarde.

- Richard, cuando acabes, te esperamos en el salón. - fue su único aviso de que contaban conmigo en aquella fiesta privada.

Entré al salón como un pulpo en una cacharrería. Más asustado que otra cosa. Ante mí, dos hombres y una mujer desconocida. Creo que notaron mi confusión porque comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros sonriendo. Aunque lo que más me llamó la atención es que la mujer estaba sentada junto a mi hija, como si estuviese dándole clases de algo.

- Ella es Jenny. Será la encargada de dar clases a Alexis en el tiempo que permanezcáis aquí. Es la mujer de Ryan. - me señaló a uno de los hombres que estaba en el sofá. Me parecieron muy jóvenes para estar casados, pero asentí. - Y este que ves aquí... - tocó su hombro como si fuesen muy buenos amigos - ...es Espósito. - La última pieza del puzle.

- Encantado de conoceros a todos. - los saludé levantando una de mis manos.

- Él es Richard. Aunque es algo evidente, claro.

- Sí, Kate. Bastante evidente. - sonrió Espósito - Encantado de conocerte. - se levantó del sofá y se acercó hasta a mí - Quizá me tengas que poner al día de ciertos detalles que necesito.

- Por supuesto.

- Siéntate, por favor.

- Mi hija...

- Jenny, ¿podrías ir con la niña a...? - Ryan se adelantó antes de terminar la frase.

- ¡Claro!

* * *

Cuando las vi salir, me senté. - Pregúntame lo que necesites.

- ¿Quién de los dos quedó aquel día en el hotel? - Espósito no se anduvo por las ramas.

- Ella.

- ¿Era habitual que ella tomase la iniciativa?

- No. Normalmente, no.

- ¿Notaste algo raro? ¿Estaba nerviosa? ¿Más de lo habitual?

- Por teléfono no noté nada. Cuando llegué allí, es cierto que de vez en cuando miraba hacia la puerta pero no le di importancia.

- ¿Tomaste algo?

- Le pedí agua.

- ¿Te dio un vaso?

- Sí.

- ¿Notaste algo raro en su sabor?

- No. - le miré confuso. Esas preguntas me llevaban a conclusiones que no quería ni llegar a imaginar.

- Según tus palabras, no te acuerdas de mucho más.

- Solo recuerdo que lo vi todo negro.

- ¿Ella te dijo si se encontraba mal?

- No, estábamos hablando, sentados en el sofá.

- ¿Te preguntó si te encontrabas bien?

- No. - con cada una de sus preguntas me fui poniendo cada vez más nervioso hasta que no pude más - ¿A qué conclusión pretendes llegar con estas preguntas?

- ¿Nunca has sospechado de ella?

- ¿Cómo? - me levanté alterado.

- Siéntate. - exigió Kate. La miré sin entender nada pero ella parecía no entender mi confusión. Se mostró tan fría y distante que creí estar metido en una película mala de acción - Estáis locos... ¿Vais a ayudarme acusando a Meredith de preparar todo esto? ¿Ahora me vais a decir que está viva?

- No es algo descabellado. - Espósito pareció disfrutar con mi última ocurrencia - Pero no es exactamente lo que pretendo decir. Según las pruebas que me llegaron por parte de Johanna, puede que ella estuviese algo implicada y que se la cargasen. Después de utilizarla como gancho, ya no la necesitaban.

- Espera, espera, espera... - me desesperé y comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de parte del mobiliario - No puede ser... Ella no haría algo así... - negué a la defensiva.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? - Kate se plantó ante mí.

- ¡Porque era la madre de mi hija! ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo así a Alexis?

- ¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu argumento? ¿Una madre que se despreocupó de su hija al poco de tenerla? - lanzó con saña. Y, en cambio, mi cuerpo era incapaz de rechazarla, como si ejerciese una magia especial conmigo.

- Es que no puede ser. ¿No lo puedes entender? - intenté ponerme a su altura.

- Chicos... - Ryan se colocó entre los dos - Alterándonos no vamos a conseguir nada. Vamos a contrarreloj. Lo sabéis. Así que calmaros un poco. Por vuestro bien. Os quedan muchas horas, juntos, por delante.

- Lo siento Ryan. - por supuesto, obvió disculparse conmigo.

Sonreí con ironía y me volví hacia la ventana. Daba a un pequeño jardín de la casa. Me quedé ahí quieto. Intentando recuperar algo de sentido. Poniendo distancia entre su odio y mi incapacidad por mantener las distancias con ella. Y, en ese momento, pensé que Johanna estaría disfrutando, donde fuese, de ese choque de trenes.

- Antes de comenzar con tu primera novela, trabajaste para un pequeño periódico de la ciudad. - comenzó Espósito y me giré hacia él con cierta incredulidad. Sabía detalles de mi vida que ni siquiera había mencionado con Johanna. Él notó mi asombro - Johanna Beckett no se mete a defender a alguien hasta estudiarlo al completo. Su padre, el abuelo de Kate y mi abuelo, eran compañeros de trabajo. Piloto y copiloto. Siempre cubriéndose las espaldas. - compartió una mirada de complicidad con ella y sentí unos celos atroces. Quería eso mismo con ella. Quería esa sonrisa para mí. Solo para mí. Pero nunca sería así - Entré antes que Kate en la academia. Y cuando Johanna comenzó a tratar temas más espinosos, contó conmigo como 'ayudante' - hizo especial hincapié en aquella última palabra.

- Me investigaste. - comenté como algo obvio.

- Te conozco bastante bien. Y también conozco tu capacidad asombrosa por meterte en problemas. Dime, ¿en serio creías que saldrías de rositas tras publicar ciertos artículos?

- En aquella época no pensaba en eso.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Puedes hacer memoria? - Espósito resultaba ser tan implacable como su amiga.

- Recuerdo que escribí unos cuantos.

- ¿Los más llamativos?

- El Cartel de Valencia.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre meterse con una organización de tráfico de drogas? ¿Quería suicidarte? - la fría inspectora gritó como si estuviese ante el mayor estúpido del vecindario.

- Kate... - intentó calmarla Ryan - Recuerda que en la cocina hay una niña.

- Menos mal que hay una niña, sino le arrancaba la piel a tiras. - concretó más su rabia.

- ¿Dónde está toda la documentación que fuiste guardando? - Espósito volvió a tomar el ritmo de la conversación.

- En un lugar seguro.

- Empieza a ser más conciso con nosotros, Rick. Johanna Beckett le ha pedido a su hija y a mí que te ayudemos. Y lo vamos a hacer pero vas a tener que confiar más en nosotros.

- Es complicado, Espósito. - saqué fuerzas de donde ni imaginaba que tenía - Os plantáis ante mí. Me vendéis la moto de la complicidad de mi expareja. Ahora lo retomáis por mis artículos pasados. Y pretendéis que os abra mi corazón cuando os estáis dedicando a lanzarme puyas por donde podéis. ¿Ante qué clase de idiota creéis que estáis?

- En serio... - Ryan asumió la responsabilidad de la conversación - Estamos aquí para ayudarte. Pero creemos que la clave de todo lo que te pasó está en esa documentación que tienes. Algo pasaste por alto. Algo que ellos creen que sabes y quieren terminar contigo. Si no lo hicieron en la cárcel es porque estaban esperando a encontrar el lugar exacto donde guardas esos documentos. ¿Te acuerdas del abogado Matt Stewart?

- Sí, intentó llevar mi caso, pero le dije que no. Estuvo insistiendo hasta hace unos cuantos meses.

- Lo sabemos. Él tenía un cometido...

- Sacarme esa información... - me senté completamente abatido.

- ¿Dónde está?

- No está en la ciudad. Está en los Hamptons. Y en un lugar bastante complicado de alcanzar. Pero... ¿por qué Johanna no me dijo nada de esto?

- Porque las paredes escuchan. - sentenció Espósito.

No aguanté mucho más aquella conversación. Finalmente acordaron que el fin de semana acudiríamos a por aquella documentación. La que, supuestamente, me había metido en todo este lío.

* * *

Me senté en aquellos dos escalones del porche trasero. El jardín, con aquella única bombilla y el silencio de la noche, era el mejor consuelo para todos aquellos recuerdos que torpedeaban mi mente.

- ¿Nunca te quitas el gorro? - su voz atravesó cada poro de mi piel. La misma sensación con la que uno se estremece al sentir un increíble escalofrío recorriendo el cuerpo. Con ese peculiar hormigueo al final.

- Me siento seguro.

- Es un poco raro...

- Imagino.

- ¿No piensas quitártelo nunca? ¿Duermes con él?

- No, no duermo con él.

- Menos mal... - soltó con ironía.

Sin girar mi rostro, supe que estaba justo tras de mí. En la posición perfecta. Así que me quité el gorro. Vio las dos heridas. Las dos brechas. Ambas cicatrices. La que atravesada de la mitad para la derecha. La que atravesaba de la mitad para la izquierda. Como si hubiesen intentado cortar mi cabeza.

Esperé un tiempo prudencial hasta levantarme y ver su cara. - Sé lo que es el mismísimo infierno. La noche que entraron en mi celda y reventaron mi cabeza, lo comprobé de primera mano. - sus músculos se tensaron. Su aire de superioridad cayó. Por su cara, entendí que no se esperaba aquello. - En invierno, a pesar del buen trabajo que hicieron los médicos, me molestan bastante. Dicen que es por el frío.

Era la primera vez que no era capaz de responderme con su fina ironía o su heladora frialdad. No pude evitar acercarme más a ella. Invadir su espacio. Suspiró. Yo también lo hice. Acerqué mis labios a su oído. - Aunque no me creas jamás,...lo siento mucho, Kate. Lo siento.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 006**

Durante el resto de la semana anhelé aquel instante. Ese pequeño resquicio de tiempo que pasamos tan pegados. Yo susurrándole al oído. Escuchando su respiración algo agitada. Porque después de aquello, hasta el mismo sábado, no volvimos a verla por casa. Escuché pasos a altas horas de la noche. Pasos a tempranas horas de la mañana. Esquivándome. Eso es lo que estuvo haciendo. Por un lado, me sentí golpeado. Por el otro, cargado con ciertas esperanzas. Si nuestra cercanía le había golpeado tanto como para huir de mí, es que mi corazón no estaba del todo desencaminado.

* * *

Ryan y Espósito llegaron de madrugada, con un coche de incógnito. A las cinco de la mañana, con mi hija en brazos, dejamos la ciudad. Camino de los Hamptons. El viaje fue de lo más aburrido del mundo. Los tres inspectores estuvieron hablando de sus innumerables casos. Yo, me mantuve al margen. Fui perdiéndome en cada uno de los diferentes paisajes que fuimos dejando atrás.

Alexis se despertó en varias ocasiones pero no habló demasiado. Noté algo de incomodidad en ella. Los dos fuimos conscientes de la poca habilidad que aquellos tres profesionales tenían con los niños.

Les indiqué cada uno de los cruces hasta que llegamos a la casa. - ¿Esto es lo que tu llamas una casita de verano? - me preguntó Espósito algo sorprendido.

- Sí. Esta es la casa. - intenté quitar algo de importancia a lo que veían.

- Espero que por la ayuda que te vamos a prestar nos dejes las llaves este verano.

- No tendré problema. - le aseguré.

- Dejar la cháchara y vayamos a hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer. - Kate se bajó del coche. Con su mala leche de siempre. O había tenido una mala semana o cada vez nos soportaba menos. En, aquel momento, intenté pasar de ello. Me bajé con mi hija en brazos y los llevé hasta la parte trasera de la casa.

- ¿Y bien? - se cruzó de brazos la inspectora.

- ¿Podéis estar atentos a Alexis durante un par de minutos? - les pregunté de forma seria.

- Claro. - contestó Ryan al momento.

Con más dudas que certezas, dejé a Alexis a su lado y entré en casa a por un par de cuerdas, arneses... Todo lo necesario para poder colgarme del pozo que había en el jardín trasero.

- ¿Te crees Indiana Jones? - soltó jocosa Kate.

- ¿Queréis los documentos o no? - respondí lo más seco que pude.

- Adelante, Richard. - me invitó Ryan que sujetaba a mi hija de una de sus manos.

* * *

Preparé todo con la mayor tranquilidad que pude. Teniendo en cuenta que de los 6 ojos que me miraban fijamente, 4 estaban esperando mi caída para quitarle la razón a Johanna Beckett. Entré en el pozo, bajé un par de metros. Con la linterna iluminé la hilera de piedras. Al principio creí haberme equivocado pero al comenzar a raspar, confirmé que había dado en el clavo.

Saqué dos de las piedras. Las dejé caer al fondo del pozo. Comprendí que una vez entregase esos papeles, nunca volverían a mis manos. Años y años de investigaciones, en manos de la policía. Y para mí, por aquel entonces, no era sinónimo de justicia. Al abrir el hueco, encontré la documentación, exhaustivamente forrada. La guardé en la bolsa que llevaba colgada y subí.

- ¿Escondiste ahí la documentación? - estaba claro que Kate no iba a dejarme descansar. Antes de salir del pozo, abrió la boca como si mi idea de escondite fuese la mayor torpeza del mundo.

- Sí. - salté y me quité el arnés - Aquí la tenéis - Se la entregué.

- ¿Está todo? - me miró fijamente.

- Sí, esta todo lo que yo encontré en el tiempo que estuve investigando.

- Bien. - se giró, encaminándose hacia la casa.

- Vamos. - indicó Ryan.

- ¡Papi! - Alexis se acercó hasta a mí, tendiéndome su mano. Me tiró del brazo y me agaché a su altura.

- Dime calabaza.

- Yo ya no estoy enfadada contigo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, papi.

- Entonces, ¿me vas a dejar quererte?

- Sí, papi.

- Gracias, calabaza. - besé su frente.

- Ella está muy enfadada contigo.

- Sí... - asentí.

- Yo tampoco le caigo muy bien.

- No te preocupes, cariño. - la abracé y la estreché entre mis brazos. Cuando levanté mi mirada, Ryan me sonrió, intentando darme algo de apoyo moral, comprendiendo la reacción de la niña.

* * *

Estuvimos toda la tarde reconstruyendo las pistas. Realizamos un esquema cronológico de los hechos. - Increíble el trabajo que realizaste. - Espósito.

- Me llevó buen tiempo hacerlo.

- Ya nos hubiese gustado tener todo esto en la policía.

- Ya es todo vuestro. - me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - intervino Ryan.

- No hay un motivo específico. Mi jefe me obligó a adentrarme en temas un poco más espinoso. Buscaba un tono más sensacionalista. Más agresivo. Comencé a moverme por cientos ambientes. Uno de los días me adentré en el barrio más azotado por las drogas. Cuando estuvieron a punto de darme una paliza, un chico joven me salvó. Me llevó a su casa. Me presentó a su familia. Su madre me informó de lo que ocurría en el barrio. Me destrozó ver su dolor. Esa rabia de no poder sacar a su hijo de toda aquella mierda. Que desde las altas instancias no se hiciese nada...

- Un Robin Hood de las letras... - pronunció Kate.

- Nunca me vi como un Robin Hood ni tampoco lo pretendía. Aquella mujer me explicó que las redadas que había la policía eran todas falsas. Se hacían cara a la galería, ya que varios de los inspectores de la comisaría que tenía adjudicada esa zona eran parte de los beneficiarios del dinero de la venta de droga. Aunque lo que más me impactó es que fue capaz de asegurarme que había una pieza del puzle, realmente, importante. Una pieza que mantenía sus aspiraciones políticas. Sus presupuestos salían de su cooperación con el Cartel de Valencia.

- ¿Quién? - Espósito.

- Al final de la documentación están los senadores que estuve investigando. Fue al llegar a ese punto cuando todo comenzó a complicarse a mí alrededor.

- Fueron contra ti antes de que denunciases un nombre... - recapituló Ryan - Quizá fue la mejor forma de no alzar sospechas. Te metían en la cárcel, te dejaban encerrado y se acababa todo... ¿Hablaste con Johanna de todo esto?

- Hablé de todo menos del posible senador involucrado.

- ¿Por qué? - retomó Kate.

- Aunque no te lo creas, soy consciente de lo peligroso del juego. Quería salir de la cárcel, sí. Pero no a cualquier precio. No llevándome la vida de tu madre por delante. - me levanté desesperado de la silla - ¿Por qué no lo dejamos? Todos sabemos que estáis aquí para averiguar quién es el responsable de la muerte de Johanna. Creéis que la clave está ahí. Os da igual si mi nuevo proceso termina bien o mal. No hace falta que sigáis disimulando. Ya tenéis lo que estabais buscando. Volvamos a casa. - salí de allí hasta el salón.

* * *

Alexis estaba atenta, delante de la televisión. Me senté a su lado. La observé en silencio. Tan pequeña. Tan perfecta. Con toda una vida por delante. Me vi desprovisto de futuro. Y, el mundo, se cayó a mis pies.

- Papi... ¿Estás triste?

- No es nada calabaza. - la abracé.

- La abuelita dice que cuando estamos tristes el mejor regalo es un abrazo. ¿Quieres que te de uno?

- Claro... - intenté sonreír. Sus brazos se estrecharon alrededor de mi cuello. Aun recuerdo esa sensación de serenidad que me invadió.

- Lo siento... - escuché la voz de Kate a mis espaldas - Está todo listo para irnos.

No dijimos mucho más. Nos levantamos del sofá. Cerramos la casa de verano. Nos metimos en el coche. Pusimos rumbo a Nueva York. El trayecto fue igual. Lento. Silencioso. Incómodo. Ellos tenían lo que querían. Y yo, había perdido mi salvoconducto. Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, cenamos en un silencio incómodo, salvo por Alexis que amenizó la situación todo lo que pudo con su escasa edad.

* * *

Cuando acosté a mi hija y creí que Kate estaba durmiendo, salí de la habitación y llegué hasta el jardín trasero. Me senté en aquellas escaleras como si, mirando al cielo, fuese a encontrar alguna solución posible para mi desastre. No recuerdo exactamente el tiempo que estuve allí. Solo sé que el frío de la noche terminó por adentrarse en cada poro de mi piel, contrayendo cada uno de mis músculos.

Oí pasos cerca de mí. Aspiré el aroma. Kate. - Mañana nos iremos de tu casa. - susurré, levantándome. Me giré y entrecruzamos las miradas. Creí atisbar cierta inquietud en ella, cuando pronuncié mis palabras, pero deseché la idea al momento. - Ya tienes lo que querías. Imagino que por eso cambiaste tu decisión de ayudarme. - sonreí irónicamente, encogiéndome de hombros - No soy tan listo cómo crees. Cualquier otro no hubiese caído en esta trampa. Nos iremos en un taxi. No quiero molestarte en ningún aspecto posible. No nos tendrás que volver a ver nunca más.

- Richard... - le oí pronunciar bajito. No me detuve. Dejé que, el silencio de la noche, invadiese el sonido de su voz.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 007**

Salimos de casa de Kate de la forma más sigilosa posible. Tomé la decisión de hacerlo así porque no me creí con las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarme a ella. Así que preparé todo. Lo bajé. Cogí a mi hija en brazos y esperamos la llegada del taxi en la puerta de la casa. Tuvimos suerte, porque el taxista fue un hombre muy amable y atento y facilitó aquella nueva mini mudanza.

Subir a casa fue una tarea más fácil de lo que pensé. El taxista no puso pega ninguna al pedirle que necesitaba entrar por la calle secundaria. Y, por suerte, no había nadie merodeando.

Al pisar el loft, mi madre salió a nuestro encuentro, un tanto contrariada.

- Hijo...

- Toma a Alexis, mamá. Tengo que ir metiendo todo en casa.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- No tiene mucho sentido permanecer en una casa donde no nos quieren.

- Pero...

- Tranquila, mamá. Buscaré otra alternativa.

- Se acaba el tiempo, Richard. ¿Eres consciente?

- Lo sé.

- Entonces, explícame porqué estáis en casa y no junto a esa chica.

- Porque ella quería una cosa de mí. Ya se la he dado. Ya no me necesita. Fin de la historia.

- Me quieres decir que te ha utilizado...

- Si lo quieres llamar así...

- Voy a dejar a la niña durmiendo un rato... Eso de salir de madrugada de las casas... Espero que esta muchachita no copie la tradición de su padre... Casi me muero de infarto al oír la puerta.

- Lo siento. - salí a por el resto de las cosas.

* * *

Aquella mañana me encerré en mi despacho. Revisé mi antigua agenda. Agradecí a los dioses griegos no haber tirado ciertas anotaciones, porque fue en uno de esos cuadernos olvidados donde encontré la dirección de Laura y Steve. Madre e hijo. Desde mi entrada en la cárcel los había visto un par de veces. Era el momento de volver a tropezarme con ellos.

Confirmé que mi madre no tenía nada que hacer para poder quedarse con Alexis y salí de casa, derecho a buscar mi libertad por mi cuenta.

Aquel barrio seguía tal y como lo recordaba. Dejé el coche varias calles abajo. Dudaba incluso de mi seguridad física. Varias personas, sentadas en las escaleras de los portales, miraban con cierto recelo. Susurrando. Reconozco que un pequeño escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo. Deseé que Laura estuviese en casa. Al menos para tener la oportunidad de que aquellas personas, a mi salida, no estuviesen allí.

Después de años, seguro de que la suerte me había abandonado, en aquella ocasión, no me falló. Laura estaba en casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, se abalanzó en un abrazo. Sorprendida y encantada de verme.

- ¡Richard! ¡Richard! ¡Lo vimos en los periódicos! - incapaz de soltarme.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Laura.

- Entra, hijo mío. - me indicó con ciertas lágrimas de emoción.

- Te extrañará que pase por aquí. No quiero andar con rodeos. Necesito vuestra ayuda. - reconocí mirándola a los ojos.

- Siéntate en el sofá. - asintió.

- Estoy fuera pero por poco tiempo, a no ser que consiga las pruebas necesarias para mostrar que yo no tuve nada que ver. - entrelacé mis manos, nervioso.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Datos, Laura. Necesito que recuerdes todo lo que una vez me contaste. Pero necesito más. Cosas que se pudieron pasar aquella vez. - la miré desesperado. Ella lo percibió. Se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi antebrazo.

- Tranquilo, Richard. Con todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, ahora no vamos a darte de lado. Lo sabes.

- Gracias... - perdí mi mirada en el suelo, consciente de que ellos eran mi última oportunidad. Kate no estaba ahí. No, tal y como deseó su madre. Tenía que aferrarme a otras esperanzas. No por mí. Por mi hija.

Oí la puerta de casa. En dos segundos, Steve estaba ante nosotros, sorprendido. - ¡Rick! - me levanté y volví a ganarme un nuevo abrazo. - ¡Joder, tío! ¡Qué alegría!

- La alegría es mutua. - lo estreché agradecido por la calidez de aquella familia.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Qué necesitas?

- Necesito pruebas que desmonte mi vinculación. Mi libertad es momentánea. - me recoloqué el gorro. Cuando me veía agobiado por mi realidad siempre lo hacía. Era un tic. Un desesperante tic que no era capaz de detener.

- Dime cómo.

- Recordando. Necesito que recordéis. Todo lo que sea. Todo lo que viviste en esa etapa.

- Claro... - asintió, apoyando su mano en mi hombro - Cuenta con ello. Y con más.

- No sé de cuánto tiempo dispongo pero es poco.

- Aparte de hacer memoria, necesitarás algo más. ¿Abogado?

- No. Johanna...

- Lo sabemos.

- Os voy a preparar un café. Poneros al día. - Laura se fue hacia la cocina. Nosotros nos sentamos. Uno frente al otro.

- El tema del abogado, lo tenemos solucionado.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Recuerdas que estudio derecho?

- Sí. - sonríe feliz al ver cómo había cambiado su vida.

- Uno de mis profesores es de los mejores. Le hablé hace un tiempo de tu caso. Estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo en ayudarnos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

- Me vendría bien.

- Mañana lo tendrás.

- Sé que lo que os estoy pidiendo os puede traer problemas. Pero he pensado que podríais cambiar de barrio.

- Rick...

- En serio. Sabes que en su momento lo íbamos a hacer, pero me detuvieron...

- Podemos defendernos.

- No. Si me ayudáis os podéis meter en graves problemas. Es lo justo. Me vais a ayudar. Dejarme ayudaros también.

* * *

Laura llegó con un café para cada uno. Les sonreí. Tomé mi taza. Apreté con mis manos y suspiré. Después de tanta angustia, un poquito de fe.

- Siento tanto que esto te esté pasando, Richard. Todo esto por nuestra culpa. Por querer ayudarnos... - Laura se desplomó a mi lado, angustiada.

- No digas eso Laura. Aquí el único responsable es ese loco. Un desesperado por el poder y el dinero.

- Mi madre tiene razón. Podrías haber pasado de largo. No lo hiciste. Te preocupaste por lo que pasaba en este barrio. Así que vamos a estar eternamente agradecidos contigo.

- Sois mi única esperanza. - reconocí dando un pequeño sorbo. Laura siempre había tenido una mano extraordinario para la cocina y su café era el mejor de la ciudad.

* * *

Pasé un par de horas con ellos intentando concretar lo que haríamos los próximos días. A corto plazo, un nuevo hogar para ellos. Y un nuevo abogado para mí. A largo plazo, todo un mundo, a nuestra espera.

Cuando llegué al garaje, frené en seco. Delante de la puerta, Kate miraba de un lado para otro. Apreté al botón del mando a distancia y la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Entonces, ella miró hacia el coche y me vio. No se apartó y me enfadé. No quería hablar con ella. Aceleré el motor. Pero siguió firme en su decisión. Entonces, por una inercia absurda, bajé del coche a enfrentarme con ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesitamos hablar...

- ¿Me has seguido?

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciese? ¡Has salido de mi casa como un fugitivo! - me acusó.

- ¿Cómo un fugitivo? Te avisé, Kate. Te dije que nos iríamos. No te negaste a ello.

- Pensé que lo pensarías bien.

- Y lo hice. Por eso nos fuimos antes.

- Tenéis que volver.

- No.

- Estás en peligro.

- Da igual. Me las apañaré.

- ¿Cómo?

- No te importa.

- Te comportas como un niño malcriado.

- Kate... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? Deberías estar investigando toda la documentación que ya tenéis en vuestras manos. Investigar y descubrir al asesino de tu madre. No te sientas responsable por las promesas que le hiciste. Te libero de ellas. Vete tranquila.

Di media vuelta para volver al coche. Su mano me retuvo. Agarró uno de mis brazos. Y, de nuevo, el calor me invadió. Esa necesidad de besarla hasta desfallecer. Un sentimiento loco que no dejaba que razonase con normalidad.

- Necesitamos hablar... - lo dijo en un tono tan desconcertante que me volví. Jamás me había hablado así, con tanta ternura.

- Kate...

- No actué bien. Y no confío en ti. - torcí el gesto - Pero es no significa que no pueda hacerlo. Necesito tiempo. Tenemos que conocernos, ¿no? Además mi madre confió en ti. Y en cada nota nueva que aparece entre mis cosas, me lo reitera una y mil veces. - se encogió de hombros, un tanto tímida. Me pareció el gesto más hermoso del mundo.

- Sube al coche. - le dije entrando en él.

- ¿Dónde has estado? - me preguntó en cuanto se sentó y aceleré para entrar al garaje.

- Buscándome la vida. Necesito conseguir pruebas que demuestren que yo no tuve nada que ver en el asesinato, que fue una trampa.

- Déjame ayudarte.

- En serio, Kate. No es necesario. Mira... Tú, por mucho que lo intentes, no vas a confiar en mí. Soy un caso perdido para ti.

- He metido la pata. A veces soy poco razonable. Me obceco.

- Ya... No sé...

- Por favor...

- No voy a volver a tu casa.

- Pero estar aquí tampoco es seguro.

- Bueno, tengo prensa siempre vigilando, ¿qué más seguridad que esa?

- Me has entendido... - me sonrió. Y me perdí en ella. Era la primera vez que lo hacía mirándome a mí. Sentí que cierta alegría se expandía en mi interior.

- Tienes razón. Debo buscar un sitio más seguro para mi hija y para mí.

- Creo que yo tengo la solución perfecta.

- ¿De verdad?

- Hmmm...

- Adelante. - le indiqué mientras aparcaba el coche.

- Nos vamos a Long Beach.

- ¿A Long Beach?

- Sí.

- Esto es una locura...

- Es perfecto. - abrió la puerta del coche, saliendo de él. La seguí. - ¿Crees que en dos días podrías tener todo preparado?

- Kate...

- Confía en mí. Desde allí podremos trabajar en el caso con tranquilidad y tampoco está demasiado lejos de la ciudad, así que no me llevará mucho tiempo ir y venir.

- No. No puedo hacer eso. No puedes estar todo el día en la carretera.

- No te preocupes por mí. Tú estate preparado en dos días con las maletas.

- Pero Kate... - seguía caminando sin sentido.

- ¡Confía! - se volvió hacia mí con una nueva sonrisa.

- Vas por el camino equivocado. Tenemos que salir por la puerta que acabamos de pasar de largo. - le devolví la sonrisa.

- Vaya... - se sonrojó.

* * *

Nos despedimos justo para 48 horas después. No estaba seguro si era la opción correcta. Pero no tenía más alternativa que creer en las pocas personas que estaban dispuestas a echarme una mano.

Lo que Long Beach trajo a mi vida es mucho más de lo que jamás pude imaginar.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 008**

48 horas tuvieron que ser más que suficientes para poder dejar todo listo. Y la verdad es que no me pude quejar. Steve y Laura encontraron un nuevo apartamento. Y pudimos hacer el traslado inmediatamente. Quería dejar todo atado antes de irme. Fue mi gran obsesión. El tema del abogado fue más complicado pero, prometí contactar con ellos, en cuanto estuviese instalado, para dejar cerrado el asunto.

Quien peor lo llevó, mi madre. Volví a sobresaltarla con un nuevo viaje. Con Kate. Y visto el éxito del primero... Ni mi madre ni yo estábamos seguros de hasta cuándo podríamos aguantar sin lanzarnos miles de barbaridades. Pero lo cierto era que poner distancia de por medio, era la mejor solución. No solo por los periodistas, también por la tranquilidad de mi hija.

En el coche, de camino a un nuevo destino, hablamos poco. Hubo miradas. Muchas. Y sonrisas. Pero poco más. En el fondo, ambos estábamos cargados de incertidumbre. Así que nos limitamos a escuchar música. Ver pasar el paisaje.

* * *

Me quedé con la boca abierta al llegar hasta la casa. Era un pequeño chalet, frente a la playa. Como una cabaña de ensueño. - ¿Es aquí?

- Sí. ¿No te gusta? - me miró preocupada.

- Es perfecta. No me la imaginaba así. - le sonreí y salí del coche. Abrí la puerta trasera y saqué a Alexis. Agarrados de la mano nos acercamos hasta la casa. - ¿Qué te parece, cariño? ¿Te gusta?

- Hmmm... - asintió, algo dormida.

- Vamos a estar aquí unos cuantos días. Como de vacaciones.

- Vale. - no hubo que razonar mucho más con ella.

Sacamos las maletas del coche y entramos en casa. Tres habitaciones. Dos baños. Cocina unida a un amplio salón. Buhardilla. Quizá, me gustó bastante más cuando entramos. Resultaba muy acogedora. Ese típico hogar al que entras y notas el calor de la vida.

En apenas dos horas dejamos todo listo. Cada uno en nuestra habitación. Coincidimos en el salón, algo nerviosos. Parecía que aquello iba en serio. Conviviríamos juntos. Me aterró. Sentí, incluso, hasta náuseas. Y no por miedo. Sino por ese sentimiento tan profundo que estaba naciendo en mí. Hacia ella. Sin saber cómo. Ni por qué. Una atracción tan intensa que tardé en darme cuenta que Alexis estaba tirando de mi pantalón. Solo lo hice al ver que Kate sonreír.

- ¡Papi!

- Dime, cariño.

- Tengo un poquito de hambre.

- Vaya, es cierto... - me rasqué la cabeza, algo nervioso.

- Conozco un sitio increíble donde comer hasta hartarnos. - Kate, por primera vez, se acercó hasta Alexis - ¿Te parece bien? - se agachó a su lado.

- ¡Sí! - sonrió mi pequeña pelirroja. Durante ese segundo de interacción creí que el mundo me daba una segunda oportunidad. Y, esta vez, en serio.

* * *

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurante. Nos sentamos en un rincón apartado del bullicio. Y durante una hora Kate se relajó al completo. Nos ofreció una visión diferente de ella. Mucho más alegre. Relajada. Cercana. Familiar.

La vuelta a casa transcurrió entre juegos y risas. Yo, por propia cuenta, decidí actuar como observador. Caminé tras ellas, viendo como corrían, se tropezaban, jugaban, sonreían... Respiré profundamente, sintiendo parte de esa paz que, siempre, residió en mí, antes de entrar en la cárcel. Días que, cada noche, regresaban en pesadillas. Y como era habitual, aquella noche, no fue una excepción. A las dos de la mañana, desperté bañado en sudor. En mis sueños corría y corría. Pasillos llenos de oscuridad, invadidos por carcajadas. Una persecución que siempre acababa conmigo, tendido en el suelo, ensangrentado.

Me di una corta ducha y bajé hasta el pequeño porche de la casa. Frente al mar. Allí estuve durante un rato hasta que decidí caminar por la playa. La angustia se resistía en abandonarme. Me senté en la arena, cerca de la orilla. Aquel lugar era como el paraíso. No había nadie más. Calma. Tranquilidad. Sosiego. Todo lo que yo necesitaba.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - su voz me estremeció.

- Tengo pesadillas. - reconocí sin vergüenza.

- ¿De los años en prisión? - se sentó a mi lado, llenando el espacio con su calor.

- Sí. No fueron los mejores días de mi vida. - me encogí de hombros, fijándome en sus ojos, con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo pasó? - preguntó dubitativa.

- ¿El qué?

- Todo... - me miró con un atisbo de calidez - Es que no entiendo nada... En serio.

- Ya os lo dije. Llegué a hablar y lo siguiente que recuerdo es una cama, ella tumbada y llena de sangre. No me dio tiempo a hacer nada porque invadieron la habitación. Alguien llamó... Alguien lo hizo aposta.

- ¿Qué pasó con tu primer abogado?

- Me vendió. Me hizo firmar unos papeles donde admitía mi culpabilidad. Confié en él. Actué como un completo idiota. Ese soy yo. Si buscas en el diccionario la palabra idiota, a su lado, encontrarás una fotografía mía.

- Todos podemos cometer errores... - intentó consolarme lo mejor que pudo.

- Si, pero pocos entran en la cárcel por un asesinato no cometido. La realidad es que si no hubiese sido por tu madre, nunca hubiese salido de la cárcel. Aunque esta liberación sea un tanto condicional.

- Lo resolveremos. Estoy segura. Desde mañana mismo empezaremos con todo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No te entiendo... - susurró.

- Sí, sí lo haces. - le di un pequeño empujón, hombro contra hombro.

- Lo negaré delante de cualquier otra persona pero hay algo en ti, que me hace creer en tu palabra.

- ¿En serio? - sonreí.

- Oye, no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

- No. - alcé mis brazos - A mí que me registren.

- Si mi madre confió en tí, sería por algo. Si insistió con tantas notas, no puedo obviarlo. Y tu mirada... - se sonrojó cuando giré mi cabeza y tropecé mis ojos con los suyos - ...no me miente.

Se intentó incorporar de golpe, pero tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó sobre mí. La apreté contra mi pecho, sosteniéndola. Sentí su respiración acelerada. La mía también lo hizo. Vi su boca tan cerca de mis labios. Solo me centré en ellos. No existió nada más en aquella noche. - Rick... - escuché cierto temor, envuelto en el deseo que ambos sentíamos, al pronunciar mi nombre. No tardé en besarla. Sus tibios labios me embriagaron. Sentí que el mundo giraba a mí alrededor.

La provoqué con mi lengua hasta que ella cedió y sucumbió a ese sentimiento que éramos incapaces de controlar. Entonces, el beso se convirtió en algo mucho más primitivo. Mucho más sexual. Peleamos el uno contra el otro, deseando degustar nuestras lenguas, nuestras bocas.

- Lo siento... - susurró entrecortadamente cuando me empujó y salió corriendo hacia la casa.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 009**

Por una vez en mi vida no esperé a la reacción del universo, ni a la decisión del destino. Salí corriendo tras ella. La alcancé justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Metí mi pie y la puerta rebotó. Entré. Cerré la puerta y me quedé ante ella. Vi como su pecho subía y bajaba. Nerviosa.

- Por favor, Rick...

- Por favor... ¿Qué?

- Sal de la habitación. No compliquemos las cosas.

- ¿Complicarlas?

- Sí. Los dos estamos solos y es simplemente eso. Necesidad. No le demos más vueltas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Necesidad?

- No puede ser otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Rick...

- Kate... - adelanté un paso.

- No. - alargó sus brazos para detener mi cercanía.

- Mi necesidad no es la necesidad que tú crees.

- No hay cabida para otra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - la miré confuso.

- Que esto... - nos señaló a ambos, nerviosa.

- Dilo... - la insté.

- Esto solo sería sexo. - me miró con firmeza.

- ¿Sexo? - creí escuchar mal pero su mirada me confirmó que no era cierto.

- Yo...

- Para mí no sería solo sexo.

- El problema no eres tú, soy yo. - admitió.

- Ya... - sonreí irónicamente - Conozco esa frase. - giré para salir de allí. Cuando apreté el pomo de la puerta, su mano, me sujetó por el brazo.

- Rick... No quiero que te vayas así.

- ¿Cómo? - la miré - Estoy bien. Entiendo lo que me has dicho. Queda dicho todo.

- Pero...

- En serio... - suspiré y solté el pomo - No sé qué pensar. Si no quieres nada conmigo, ya está. Lo he entendido. No tienes que disculparte. Podré superarlo. Listo. De verdad. Te prometo que mañana haré como que no ha pasado nada de nada. Para que no te sientas violenta. Ha sido una estupidez venir hasta aquí. Nunca me suelo dejar llevar por mis impulsos... Discúlpame. - hui de allí con vergüenza.

* * *

Llegué a mi habitación y me agobié. Me agobié no solo por haber metido la pata con ella. Sino por el hecho de no ser capaz de controlar mi necesidad de tocarla. En aquel instante me hubiese gustado salir corriendo pero mi libertad dependía de mantenerme cerca de ella. Me hundí en mi habitación. Un poquito más. Sólo un poquito más de lo que ya estaba. Como ese vaso que va sobrándose poco a poco, creyendo que podrá aguantar un tiempo más. Aunque en el fondo sabe que no hay más hueco para ello. No más esperanza. Además, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, mantendría una relación con un condenado?

Al día siguiente, me desperté con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Apenas podía abrir los ojos. Era como si mi cabeza estuviese metida en un tambor. Un repiqueteo constante.

Si hubiese sido por mí, me hubiese quedado en la cama. Mi dolor lo hubiese agradecido y, sobra decir que, no tenía muchas ganas de tropezarme con ella. Pero mi hija merecía un padre un poco más valiente y fuerte. Así que, con toda la fuerza de voluntad posible, llegué hasta la habitación de mi hija, la desperté y bajamos a desayunar.

- ¿Qué te apetece? - la senté en la encimera, cerca de mí.

- No sé...

- Tenemos poco para elegir, porque tenemos que ir al supermercado pero ayer traje lo necesario para unas tortitas y un batido de chocolate.

- ¿De verdad? - sonrió.

- ¡Vamos a ello! - aplaudí - ¿Me ayudas?

- ¡Sí!

- Estupendo. - le guiñé un ojo y saqué todos los ingredientes.

* * *

En media hora lo tuvimos todo listo. Tres tortitas para cada uno y un increíble batido de chocolate. Preparamos la mesa y recogí todo, para que Kate no tuviese queja de mi desorden en la cocina.

- ¿Kate no está?

- A lo mejor está un poco cansada por el viaje y tarde en bajar.

- ¡Buenos días! - Kate entró de la playa. Había ido a hacer algo de deporte. Y, a pesar de venir llena de sudor, sentí que todo mi cuerpo se despertaba. Incapaz de mantener la mirada, sonreí y me senté junto a mi hija.

- Hemos hecho el desayuno. - di un trago a mi batido.

- ¡Genial! ¡Huele estupendamente! Me ducho rápido y bajo. - corrió escaleras arriba.

- Papi...

- Hmmm...

- ¿Estaremos muchos días aquí?

- Tengo que investigar una cosita. Pero cuando acabemos volveremos a casa.

- ¿Muchos días?

- Espero que no, cariño.

- ¿No volverás a irte?

- No. No me iré. Te lo prometo.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.

- Vale. - observé como con sus dos manitas acercaba su vaso para beber desde su pajita.

- La abuelita vendrá a vernos una vez a la semana.

- ¿No puede quedarse?

- No. Tiene que quedarse a cuidar nuestro piso.

- Se queda solita.

- Cuando todo esto acabe, nos iremos de viaje todos juntos.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero!

- Será como un regalito para la abuela por haber estado solita. ¿Te parece bien?

- ¡Sí, papi! La abuelita se va a poner muy, muy, muy contenta.

Mi móvil sonó. El nombre de Steve parpadeó. - Sigue desayunando. Estaré en el porche, hablando un momento.

- Vale, papi.

* * *

Salí con cierto nerviosismo. Incluso las manos comenzaron a sudar. - ¿Steve? - contesté.

- Rick, qué bueno que podemos hablar.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Verás... ¿Te acuerdas que te comenté que estaba esperando por el chivatazo de un amigo?

- Sí.

- Pues bien, me ha llamado hace diez minutos. Me confirma que la relación con el cartel de Valencia sigue vigente. Y que el responsable, el jefe, el capo de Nueva York, sigue siendo el mismo hombre de hace dos años. Se sigue beneficiando de esos ingresos para mantener su carrera política a flote.

- ¿Algo de la policía?

- Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Hay varios policías metidos hasta el fondo. Se llevan su porcentaje.

- No sé por qué me sigue sorprendiendo todo esto. Debería estar acostumbrado.

- El tema, Rick, es que... Ese cabrón sigue haciendo de la suyas. Tiene a gente en todas partes. Va a ser complicado movernos sin que no se entere.

- Joder... - me recoloqué el gorro, preocupado.

- Hay que establecer un plan muy medido. Sabes que cuento con gente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Eso sí, todo tiene que estar muy centrado. Si alguien se va a arriesgar o va a perder su vida que sea porque, al final, ganamos nosotros.

- Lo sé.

- Ahora tengo que irme, pero esta tarde volvemos a hablar.

- Intentaré tener un plan hilado para comenzar a movernos.

- Perfecto. Luego hablamos. - cortamos la comunicación. Me senté en el pequeño banco blanco. Me quedé mirando la pantalla del móvil como si las respuestas a todos mis problemas fuesen a brotar desde aquel aparato.

- ¿Todo bien? - Kate asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- Sí. Todo bien. - me levanté y entré en la cocina, junto a ellas.

- Papi, tienes que darte prisa porque tenemos que ir al supermercado.

- Es cierto. Por mí, podemos ir ya.

- Pero no has desayunado. - Kate me miró intentando averiguar que pasaba por mi cabeza.

- Luego me lo tomo. Así nos quitamos eso de encima. - les sonreí.

- ¡Yo nunca he ido a un supermercado! - anunció mi hija feliz.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunté contrariado.

- La abuelita hacía el pedido por teléfono y lo traían a casa. - se bajó de la silla emocionada por su nueva aventura.

Recorrimos cada pasillo. El carro terminó pidiendo socorro. Tanto así que Kate tuvo que reconocer que no podía seguir empujándolo. Me tocó tirar de él hasta que conseguimos convencer a Alexis para salir de allí. Llegar a casa y colocar todas aquellas bolsas nos llevó hasta medio día.

* * *

Aprovechando que tanto Alexis como Kate, después de comer, se quedaron dormidas en el sofá, volví a salir al porche, para centrar las miles de ideas que revoloteaban por mi mente. Empecé a diseñar un pequeño plan. Complicado. Pero la única vía posible. - ¿Qué haces? - Kate se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

- Planteando un poco la situación. - al sentirla tan cerca, me alejé, poniendo un poco más de distancia entre ambos. Kate frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Necesito entrar en el cartel de valencia. En el área urbana de Nueva York.

- ¿Estás loco?

- No. Busco soluciones para encontrar las pruebas que me liberen.

- Te van a matar. ¿Sabes cómo funcionan?

- Mejor que tú.

- Pues no lo demuestras.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tienen que tener tu cara memorizada. Trabajan así.

- Hay dos personas que me van a ayudar.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Se van a arriesgar por ti?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que nadie haría eso por mí?

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

- Pues es lo que das a entender.

- Quiero ayudarte.

- No.

- ¿No?

- Tú quieres cumplir una promesa. Y me parece perfecto. Pero no me digas que quieres ayudarme.

- ¿Estás a la defensiva porque te dije que no?

- No. - me levanté - Estoy a la defensiva porque cuando confié en ti, me quedé sin la documentación. Sin las pruebas por las que comenzar a investigar. Perdona si no confío tanto en ti.

- ¿No confías y anoche querías meterte en mi cama? - se levantó, enfrentándome.

- Será lo que tú dijiste, solo sexo. - antes de terminar la frase, me había arrepentido.

- Eres un cabrón.

- Sí.

- No sé cómo me dejo convencer por mi madre.

- ¡Eso! Cada vez que discutamos, saquemos el tema de mi condena. Eso se te da de lujo. - le recriminé.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? - bufó.

Di un paso hacia ella. Retrocedió. Seguí dando un paso más. Y retrocedió más. Hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las pequeñas columnas. - ¿Sabes lo que quiero? - acerqué mis labios a su oído - ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- Sí... - exhaló.

- Por querer... Querría muchas cosas. Pero anoche me dejaste claro que tú no. Entonces, solo, cree en mí. - me quedé cerca de ella, disfrutando de su aroma, del calor que nuestros cuerpos desprendían al acortar las distancias.


	10. NOTA (Agradecimiento)

**NOTA**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen las historias. Tanto a los que las apoyáis de forma pública como las que lo hacéis de forma privada. Estoy enormemente agradecida por la aceptación y el interés. Que cada día haya una sola persona que dedique cinco minutos de su tiempo para leer unas cuantas líneas es mucho más de lo que, cualquier persona a la que le apasione escribir, por el simplemente hecho de hacerlo, puede esperar._

_'La Sonrisa de su Mirada' ha sido todo un proceso de curación interna y que muy pronto llegará a su fin. No tengo palabras suficientes de agradecimiento por cada uno de los apoyos que ha recibido la historia. No solo en mensajes sino en cada una de las visitas que quedan registradas. Mi único objetivo era plasmar el amor. De esos amores que todo lo pueden y que, realmente, existen. Pero muy pocas veces podemos conocer o vivir. Por suerte he tenido la fortuna de ver de cerca la historia de un amor incondicional y les robé esa esencia para dar vida, de una manera diferente, a estos personajes tan bien diseñados por Marlowe. Quizá, por eso, este pequeño cuento siempre será el más especial para mí._

_El resto de historias también concluirán y no dejaré ninguna en el aire. Queda prometido. Y después, quien sabe... Hay miles de historias circulando por mi cabeza pero he de reconocer que cuando las críticas constructivas se convierten en destructivas por el simple hecho de dar cabida a la falta de respeto, todo sentido de seguir compartiendo palabras, se pierde._

_Al resto, a la mayoría de las personas, simplemente, muchas gracias. Sobre todo por el abrazo tan cariñoso y afectuoso que habéis regalado a 'La Sonrisa de su Mirada'._

_Un abrazo._


End file.
